Little Shepard
by Commander Leiliana Shepard
Summary: Shepard life on mindor and how exactly she got into the alliance . TWIST on how and when characters meet as well Shepard X Garrus


_it is a risk to love_ _What if it doesn't work out ._ _Ah but what of it does ._ _\- Peter McWilliams_

 **Mindor**

 **9:05 Tuesday**

 **08 July**

I was weeding Miss Traveils garden. The old lady had gotten too old to bend down this deep . It had been exactly 2 years since the attack with the slavers . My parents had been killed in the older civilans had taken me in . In return I helped wasn't too bad it was simple and nice . Sure I missed my family but I was glad to have survived .

I pulled the weeds out carefully placing them in the small bucket . I took a break looking up . I wiped my forehead which was layered in a thin layer of sweat from the heat . I saw Officer Vakarian and his son in training making the patrols . I waved to them giving them my signature smiled . They waved back and walked over

" Good evening officers can I offer you a drink of anything or perhaps a snack ? " I asked politely .

" thank you Lei but we are good . How are you ? "

" I'm good just gardening the weather sure is nice . Might head down to the beach later "

" indeed you should .Garrus son you should too . Have some fun you worked hard today "

Garrus nodded " sounds good . Guess ill see you down there lei"

I nodded " I'll be looking forward to it . Have a good day "

" and the same to you " Garrus's father replied and they headed off . I dumped the weeds in the compost bin and walked in letting my long scarlet hair roll down my back to my waist . I took off my gloves and washed my hands and face gently with the cool refreshing water .

I dried my face with the rough towel and walked to the kitchen . Seeing Miss Travail baking scones. I smiled " they sure smell nice Miss traveil . "

She looked up beaming her apron covered in flour .she was a skinny woman with short wavy white hair . She had the kindest blue eyes and the kindest soul .

" won't you stay and have one with me lei. You have worked so hard I would hate for you to go on an empty stomach. "

" alright I'll stay . They smell irristable. " I laughed softly

She smiled brightly " that's a good lass . Any plans for tonight ? "

I poured myself some iced lemanade

" I'll be heading to the beach with Garrus. Might meet Neeran and Emmett there "

" that's good Neeran is a nice gal like yourself a bit hyper and chatty but good . I don't like that Emmett guy but I'm sure you won't let any trouble break out . Garrus is a good guy I know his family well . I like him "

I smiled reassuring " Dont worry no trouble "

" I know you'll do your best just be careful you too "

" I will " I promised sipping on the lemonade " and have I ever good you that you make the most wonderful lemonade in the world "

She laughed whole heartedly " em yeah every time you taste or smell it "

I smiled ' let the truth be heard " .

She served up the scones with fresh cream and jam . I smiled inhaling the sweet warm scent . I remember my mother always baking . I felt a tinge of sadness prick at my heart but I pushed it back . I kept my smile perfect .

" thank you "

She nodded and took a scone eating it while reading her datapad.I ate mine slowly my taste buds flaring up at the sweet taste in my mouth .I licked my lips happily , enjoying each bite.I finished and went to the sink washing up my plate . I went to my room to choose what to wear for I finished that I went over to Neeran's house as it was school time . My uniform was ok I guess . It was a grey knee length skirt with a sleeveless navy top . A bag for lunch money and our datapads. My black boots . My hair was left down in a wavy curly mess .I met cNeeran . She was a quarian so she always wore her suit. I always felt sad for her but she seemed happy.

I saw her walking out of her house . " hey girl "

She looked over " lei. Just in time . Can't be late for hell now can we "

I laughed softly shaking my head " no the devil might keep us there longer "

We began our walk when sirens went off . I looked around so did neeran . I looked up to see a slaver ship above the school . My blood froze and fear ran through me making my gut clench . I dropped the books I was carrying " neeran get to the safe houses now get the elderly too "

" but lei . What are you going to do "

" I'm gonna do whatever I can "

I ditched my stuff and heels running to the station . I saw officer Vakarian ordering men around his Son garrus watching getting ready . I ran to them my feet cut from the hard rocky gravel beneath them that took no mercy on the soles of my feet . Officer Vakarian stopped what he was doing as soon as he saw me " leiliana get to the safe house like a good lass "

Garrus looked surprised to see me but stayed quiet . " no offense sir but that order is denigned I'm here to help . Besides I know a slaver ship from the inside out remember . We have few guards .../

He cut me off " I know what your thinking lei and its too dangerous "

Garrus spoke up " got to me kidding me Shepard . We can't send you up there "

" then I'll go up "

I went to run but garrus grabbed me throwing me over his shoulder . But I rolled bringing my legs around the back of his neck pulling myself onto his other shoulder where I jumped off and kicked him back lightly . I got ready " I'm not as defensless as I appear . You need help so take it . "

" fine lei but not alone "

" I'll go with her " garrus says now standing up straight . He grabbed a gun tossing it to me . I barely managed to catch it . Yes I could fight hand to hand but a gun ?. I took a deep breath and nodded . I had promised to protect this land whatever the cost .

And so I shall


End file.
